


Dirty

by Shire_Fey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-22
Updated: 2007-11-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire_Fey/pseuds/Shire_Fey
Summary: They couldn't help but feel dirty when they were raped. Could you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

I used to be happy... I used to smile and talk to my friends. Now I don't, I cant. Not after what he did...

I will never forget it. His cold hand on the back of my neck as he shoved me into the wall. The disgust in his voice as he said, “You will never tell anyone about this, now will you?”

How could I forget his eyes boring into me as he made me take off my clothes? When he turned me back around and pushed me face first into the wall.

I have nightmares of the echoing sound of his pants unzipping. I swore I can still feel his thick cock pressing against the cleft of my arse. I can remember the roughness of his thrusts and how they rammed me into the wall. I remember the blood dripping down my thighs.

I remember the way he bit my shoulder as he shuttered into climax. I remember my body falling to the ground as he pulled out.

 

Today I saw him. Then again I see him everyday. He looked at me with the same lust as he had that night.

When he spoke to me I couldn't help but shutter, “Hey Ron,”

“Yeah Perce?” I forced myself to reply though not able to look at him.

“Don't tell...” He paused and watched with and evil smirk before finishing with, “mom that I got a piece of cake.”

It was that moment that I just felt so ... dirty.


End file.
